Roman Torchwick
Roman Torchwick was a secondary antagonist in the world of RWBY. His weapon of choice was his cane, known as Melodic Cudgel. Roman made a very small cameo in the "Yellow" Trailer before being properly introduced in "Ruby Rose". There, he orchestrated the robbery of Dust supplies from the store From Dust Till Dawn, but he was ultimately foiled by Ruby Rose. In "Heroes and Monsters", he was devoured by a Griffon after fighting Ruby atop a hijacked Atlesian Airship. Statistics *'Name': Roman Torchwick *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 31 *'Birthday': November 9 *'Classification': Human, Criminal *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 191 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 66.8 kg (147 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Orange *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Genius Mastermind *'Standard Equipment': Melodic Cudgel *'Weaknesses': Overconfident and tends to underestimate opponents. Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Shin-ichiro Miki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Large Building level (Held his own against Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna at the same time. Easily knocked out Ruby with his explosives), higher with the Atlesian Paladin *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed (Simultaneously fought Blake and Sun without too much trouble) *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Likely Class MJ+ *'Durability': Likely Large Building level (Took attacks from Blake and Sun and was fine), higher with the Atlesian Paladin (Tanked attacks from all four members of Team RWBY) *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Dust Projectiles *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Roman had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. Roman wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. Roman was often seen smoking cigars, and he kept a small zippo-style lighter on hand at all times. Personality Roman's personality was a mixture between that of a formal gentleman and a ruthless criminal. He emits charm and speaks calmly even in the middle of an armed robbery. Roman emits hostility when upset or frustrated, as seen in "No Brakes" when he ordered the White Fang to help him shoot Ruby as she escaped, bent his weapon, and slammed a subordinate backwards. Roman also demonstrated a ruthless streak, evidently willing to use lethal force on Ruby when she foiled his scheme, even going so far as to laugh after successfully shooting her down in "Black and White". In "Heroes and Monsters", he even chastised Ruby for her being blind to the cruelty of the real world while trying to beat her with his cane. Judging by his elaborate outfit and accessories, Roman also had expensive tastes, a common stereotype of Mafia Dons and other organized crime kingpins. This trait was further exemplified by his reaction to the destruction of the Atlesian Paladin-290 that he was piloting, which caused him to be violently flung to the ground scattered by debris. Rather than appearing upset with what happened to his mech or afraid of the situation, he simply brushed himself off, commenting that the experience compromised the cleanliness of his suit. Despite working with the White Fang, he had no respect for them or Faunus in general. On several occasions he talked to or about them in a derogatory fashion, referring to them as "mutts" or "animals". It is unclear if this is representative of hostility towards the Faunus in general or him acting out his frustrations towards having to work with the group. It may be he did not like being ordered around by Cinder Fall and her associates. He also often took to mocking, taunting, and insulting his enemies, as seen when he called out to Blake Belladonna, saying, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty", as well as when he responded to Ruby's arrival by saying, "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" This quality persisted even when he was in very difficult situations, such as when he was imprisoned and interrogated by James Ironwood. In "Heroes and Monsters", he revealed that he worked with Cinder's Faction under the belief that nobody can stop them, and he couldn't afford to lose, considering himself a gambling man who knew what bets not to take. Despite his self-serving personality, it is shown that Roman genuinely cared for his right-hand woman Neo, to the point that he was both saddened and angered when she was blown away from the airship during their fight against Ruby. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Melodic Cudgel: Roman's signature weapon. It initially appears to be a normal cane; however, when used for combat, the base of the cane raises a reticle for aiming, while also uncovering the muzzle. It fires a discharge of Dust, which creates a distinct whistling sound when airborne, and explodes on impact. Melodic Cudgel is shown to be capable of firing at least two types of projectiles: one with a red flare, and one with a white flare. Its explosive capabilities are enough to detonate Dust crystals, as seen when Roman fires a shot at a red crystal, and is also capable of blowing large holes in pavement. Melodic Cudgel is capable of firing multiple shots in quick succession, displaying a high capacity of ammunition. The cane also seems capable of fending off both bladed weapons and the projectiles fired from ranged weapons, such as Sun Wukong's personal weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang; its handle can also be used to grapple opponents, disarm them, or lower their defenses, as seen when Blake Belladonna tried to launch an offensive on Roman. The handle is also attached to a tether and can be fired over long distances to reel in a fleeing target. The body of Melodic Cudgel is also very flexible when Roman bends it to a significant degree, but it returns to normal. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Salem's Faction Category:Cinder's Faction Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonist